If Only You Knew
by Fox of Spades
Summary: The ground rumbles, screams resonate through the city and she falls forward with one word on her lips. "Haruka…"


**I hope you guys enjoy the short fanfic :D**

* * *

The buildings stretch towards the bleeding sky, as her headphones whisper in her ears.

"_You can't die, not yet. There is still something you need to tell him."_

Takane's eyes widen in desperation, as the seconds wind down to oblivion. She doesn't recall falling, but soon enough she skins her knees on the asphalt road, tears blurring her vision and sobs sending shivers up and down her body. She begs for time to wait just a little longer, but it doesn't and soon she's staggering to her feet, hands on her knees and swaying from side to side.

She runs, hands outstretched, knowing she will never reach him in time.

"_I'm sorry,"_ her headphones whisper before the voice fades into nothing but static.

The ground rumbles, screams resonate through the city and she falls forward with one word on her lips. "Haruka…"

* * *

One day fate decides to play with them and they meet again.

It takes a few moments for everything to sink in. It all seems like a fairy tale but she tosses her pessimistic thoughts out the proverbial window and chooses to simply believe and accept that he is there, so close yet unattainable all the same.

On the other side of the screen is Haruka and on the other side is her. They are worlds apart and once again he is out of reach…on the other side of her prison. Her mind is a spinning blur of incoherent thoughts and she wonders, hopes, prays, that he remembers.

Ene slumps forward resting her forehead on the cool glass wall, and with a deep breath musters up a smile. "Hey, hey, stranger!" It is only then when the computer screen emanates a cheerful neon blue glow. "You look oddly familiar." Ene chirps, despite her heart sinking deeper and deeper as the seconds march past. Her cheeky grin softens into a pained smile as her act begins to crumble at the corners. She can't keep lying. "Tell me, have we met somewhere, or maybe…In another life?"

She presses her palms against the cool glass, hopeful.

Haruka stares at the screen blankly, expression clueless and oh so different from before.

"I'm sorry but I do not know you." He speaks, slowly, blinking lazily and raising a hand to wave. "I'm Konoha." He finishes up before simply staring at her. There are no endearing smiles or mirth filled eyes only blank stares and void expressions.

"I see," Ene forces another smile on her face but can't stop tears from welling up in the corner of her eyes. "I…guess I mistook you for someone else, Ha – Konoha."

This is when she realizes he is gone and that what she wished for was never what she wanted in the first place.

_I want to go back._

When he leaves she whispers I love you. Whispers it silently, so he will never hear, Ene presses her balled hands against the transparent screen and thinks of a time not so long ago. A time of triceratop plushies, ice cream on warm summer days and napping in class.

She brings a hand to her chest, clutches her blue jacket and whispers out a wish. "I wish you knew. If only…if only you knew, Haruka."

_I'm sorry…let's just go back, please._

* * *

His pen bleeds ink as he scribbles across the pages of his worn notebook, a warm smile on his face. "Takane, we're going to do our best, right? And we're going to make the most of this festival." He speaks cheerfully, his gaze determined and smile wide.

Takane turns around and nods. "Of course, we're going to blow them away." She states, but pauses when she notices the way Haruka smiles.

"You know, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have thought we were capable of something like this." Haruka gives her a smiles brimming with sincerity as he bobs his head up and down. "Takane is so awesome." He continues to chirp before giving her a thumbs up.

She feels the heat rush to her face and for a moment stutters, but Haruka's smile brings out one of her own and soon Takane smiles back, her heart thumping happily in her chest. "You did quite well too, you know." She utters slowly before finally looking away with a warm face and fluttering heart. Takane stares out the window and smiles brightly. For a moment she contemplates telling him about how she feels, but before a second can even go by she tosses the thought away and sighs. _As long as I can see you smiling, it doesn't matter. _Takane thinks as she stares at the city, her fingers drumming softly on the window pane.

Takane doesn't notice, but Haruka smiles at her and continues to scribble across the page. Eventually the black lines take shape, a girl in headphones, smiling. Haruka's eyes crinkle in delight and his heart flutters as he scribbles away and writes down what he knows he will never be able to say.

_If only you knew._

He curses his illness, knowing that if he were to say such words he would only bring her sorrow in the end.

He draws a heart. His eyes linger on her smile and Haruka knows that it is as far as he will ever get and that it is enough.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (^w^)/ I really appreciate it. Reviews and criticism are loved.**


End file.
